Generally, an automatic teller machine (ATM) refers to an automated apparatus providing fundamental monetary services, such as payment and withdrawal of cash and check, using a card or a bankbook regardless of time and places without a bank teller. Recently, use of the ATM is not limited to banking facilities such as banks but expanded to convenience stores, department stores, and other public places.
The ATM may be classified into a cash dispenser, a cash receiver, and a cash dispenser and receiver. In these days, the ATM is used for not only payment and withdrawal of cash but also payment and withdrawal of check, bankbook arrangement, fee payment by giro, ticketing, and the like.
Inside the ATM, a transfer path is formed for transfer of a paper medium such as cash, checks, tickets, merchandise coupons, and the like. In addition, the ATM may include a cassette receiving portion to removably receive a cassette. The cassette is adapted to receive a paper medium to be dispensed to a customer or a paper medium received from a customer. Therefore, by transferring the cassette, the paper medium may be conveniently transferred to the outside of the ATM. Also, the paper medium in the ATM may be conveniently changed by replacing the cassette.
When the cassette is connected to the cassette receiving portion, an end of the transfer path is disposed at an entrance. Therefore, the paper medium in the cassette may be introduced to the end of the transfer path through the entrance and dispensed to a dispenser portion through the transfer path. In addition, the paper medium transferred along the transfer path may be stored in the cassette through the entrance.
However, when the cassette used for dispensing the paper medium is separated, the paper medium may remain at the entrance of the cassette being separated. Therefore, the paper medium may be partially exposed through the entrance of the cassette separated from the cassette receiving portion. Furthermore, when the cassette is connected again to the cassette receiving portion, the paper medium remaining at the entrance may cause a jam.